peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel November 1989 Lee Tape 53
Tape ; Name *Peel November 1989 Lee Tape 53 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-11-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *3rd Bass: Product Of The Environment (LP - The Cactus Album) Def Jam 27 November 1989 *snippet *MD Connection: Frantic Machine (album - Tracks That Move Ya) Muzique MR-003 27 November 1989 *Blade: Lyrical Maniac (12" EP) Raw Bass BLADE 1202 27 November 1989 *Peterborough United Players With The Graham Walker Showband: Are We Posh (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 27 November 1989 *Anthony Acid: Rock And Boogie Down (Electric Warehouse Mix) (12") Breaking Bones BBR-500 27 November 1989 *Loudon Wainwright III: You Don't Want To Know (album - Therapy) Silvertone ORE LP 500 27 November 1989 *Amayenge: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (album - Amayenge) Mondeca MON 003 28 November 1989 *Государственный Омский Русский Народный Хор (Omsk Russian Folk Chorus): Встану Я, Чем Свет Зарумянится (I'll Get Up At Rosy Dawn) (album - Songs Of Siberia) Мелодия (Melodiya) 28 November 1989 *Jungle Brothers: Sunshine (album - Done By The Forces Of Nature) Warner Bros. WX332 28 November 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: Eyes Of Sorrow (7" - FX) Subscape AGCG 1 28 November 1989 *Bernard Bagin And Take 5: Hit The Road To Wembley (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 28 November 1989 *MC Groove: The Groove (12") SIng A Song SAS M2 28 November 1989 *Jungle Brothers: Feelin' Alright (album - Done By The Forces Of Nature) Warner Bros. WX332 29 November 1989 *How II House: Time 2 Feel The Rhythm (12") Outer Rhythm 29 November 1989 *Los Immortales: La Pollera Colora (v/a album - Tropical Sounds Of Colombia) Mango MLPS 1058 29 November 1989 *snippet then *Slits: Love And Romance (album - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA207 29 November 1989 *InDex: Now You're Gone (Club Mix) (12") Bigshot VS-143 29 November 1989 *DaMixx: Push (It's Alright) (Radio Edit) (12") Bigshot VS-136 29 November 1989 *Blade: The Comin' Is Near (12" - Lyrical Maniac EP) Raw Bass BLADE 1202 30 November 1989 *Nexus 21: Bass Inclusion (album - The Rhythm Of Life) Blue Chip 30 November 1989 *Residents: From The Plains To Mexico (7") Stampa Alternativa ‎SCONC 012 30 November 1989 *MC Untouchable: Untouchables Theme (12") Blapps! SEX 072 wrong speed moment "It's one of those records that's got 45rpm written on the label but isn't." 30 November 1989 *Undertones: What's With Terry? (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 SRK 6088 30 November 1989 *Def Jef: Etta Droppin' Science On Drums (12" - Droppin' Rhymes On Drums) Delicious Vinyl 612 939 30 November 1989 *into *Delviking Show Group: Scunthorpe United (v/a album - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume One) Confection SPICE 1 30 November 1989 *Jazzy Jason Presents Mixtress: Bandwagon To Skaville (1st Class) (12" - People Of The Universe) Blapps! SEX 073'' ''30 November 1989 File ;Name *1989-11-xx Peel Show LE053 ;Length *1:36:12 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE053 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes Category:Unknown